


Day 3: legacy

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, M/M, Wammy’s House, children bein children, matt’s a sneaky bastard and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Legacy may be the thing that Mello loved -if you could call it that- most in the world, but the thing that Matt loved most in the world is Mello.





	Day 3: legacy

Legacy. All Matt knew was legacy. All he knew was helping Mello live up to L’s, to beat Near to the punch on it. Personally, he wasn’t so sold on it but if it was what Mels wanted, Matt would do anything to make it happen. 

“Mels, results are out. I think you’re gonna like them.” A simple sentence was enough to send Mello racing down the hall, half dressed with no shoes on. Matt chuckled and flipped the switch on his DS. Mels would be back soon but not before gloating in Near’s face a little (read: a lot). He had gotten the highest score, above even Near, pushing him into a two way tie with Near for successor. One more highest score and he would beat Near. Then, maybe, Matt could get a little rest. 

Near appeared as promised fifteen minutes after Mello left for soccer. “Do you have it? I sacrificed a lot to pretend to mess up on a problem. I put in effort. I acted. If you don’t have it I’ll tell Mello and Rodger what you did.” Matt rolled his eyes, not that Near could tell because of Matt’s thick orange goggles in the way. 

“Yes I have it. A deal’s a deal, Near, you say clever things but I know you value a fair trade above most things.” Matt tossed a paper bag at Near and surprisingly he caught it. “I put a couple extra things in there as an incentive to not squeal. Now get out of here before people notice.” 

Legacy may be the thing that Mello loved -if you could call it that- most in the world, but the thing that Matt loved most in the world is Mello.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to branch out from just writing lawlight and write other things. Have a onesided Matt/mello. I’m enjoying deathnotetober 
> 
> Tumblrs- sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
